


Red Robin Yum

by PsychoVigilante



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Lingerie, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: Reader seduces Tim in a grocery store, hoping to see him snap.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	Red Robin Yum

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader, Ms. Potato

“Are you mad at me?” you heard your boyfriend ask from behind you. 

Pausing for a moment before reaching for the yoghurt, you smiled to yourself.

“And why would you think that?” you turned around to face him. Tim was slumped over the handle of the shopping cart, the frown lines on his forehead deeper in contemplation than it usually was. 

“Because,” he reached for the carton of milk and held it up to you, “You got normal fresh milk.”

“Well, we needed milk, didn’t we?”

“I’m lactose intolerant,” he furrowed his brow, “And you didn’t get lactose free. On purpose. You’re mad at me.”

“Go and get the lactose free one, then,” you smiled sweetly before turning away again. 

You weren’t actually mad, but you thought it would be fun to mess with him a little. God knows he needs a little colour in his life. 

“Babe,” he sighed, reaching for your wrist. “Come on. Tell me why you’re mad.”

“You’re the genius, why don’t you figure it out?” you snapped and crossed your arms. 

Trying to maintain a deadpan expression, you watched as his eyes sharply zipped around the aisle as he recalled the events of the previous day. You genuinely enjoyed looking at him while the gears in his mind were turning because he seemed so _focused_. 

“You were fine throughout the day and dinner,” he thought out loud, “Even up till I went to bed. Which means that you’re upset over something that happened between the moment before we slept, and the moment we woke up this morning and got ready to come here.”

“Bingo.”

“Did I accidentally kick you while I was sleeping again? I’m sorry! I can never tell when-”

“No, Tim,” you rolled your eyes, “Think harder. I thought you had an eidetic memory.”

“Not when I’m sleep deprived,” he whined. “Come on. Please?”

You could never resist his puppy dog eyes, and damn did he use that to his advantage. 

“Fine,” you shifted closer to him, as close as you could without actually kissing him, causing his breath to hitch and his complexion to turn a few shades darker. Glancing around the grocery aisle to make sure it was vacant, you looked up at him and gave him a cheeky smile. “I can just show you, then.”

You had carefully chosen your outfit that day and had premeditated the whole thing. The top you were wearing was a loose-fitted off the shoulder blouse with a low neckline. All you needed to do was tug the shirt down a little further to reveal the red lacy lingerie hidden underneath. 

“W-w-what are you doing?” he hissed, eyes wide in panic mode, head darting around to check the perimeter. 

You grinned smugly and pulled the neckline back up. “I wore this to bed last night and you didn’t even notice.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he breathed, “I was just so sleepy, the only thing on my mind was the pillow, and--Fuck- is-- is that my…?”

In addition to the lingerie, you had stitched his Red Robin symbol on the left breast of the lacy cup. 

“Mhmm.”

“And the shade. It’s...It’s exactly the same?”

“Yup.”

“Fuck,” he carded his fingers through his hair, “Why are you wearing it now?”

“Revenge, Tim,” you winked. “Come on, let’s see what else is on that list.”

“Uh, yeah,” he looked down to the piece of paper he was gripping tightly in his hand, “Aisle seven.”

As the two of you strolled in that direction, you noticed that Tim was on much higher alert than before. You suppressed a smirk.

“Fruit loops, fruit loops...” you hummed, “Ah, there it is.”

You were familiar with the grocery store, and you knew the box of fruit loops were on the bottom shelf. So you bent down, your ass graciously displayed towards Tim, and you let the hem of your top hike up your back so he could get a sneak peek of the matching red laced bottoms. 

“Jesus-” you heard him breathe. “Ah, fuck.”

You dumped the box in the trolley. 

“Alright, what’s next?”

“Baby,” he groaned, pulling your waist closer, “I’m sorry for not noticing you last night, and I promise I’ll make up for it, so could you please stop this? We’re in public.”

“This is what revenge looks like, Tim. Pretty, but painful.”

“How about we just go through the aisles real quick, pay, and go straight back home?” he bargained. “See, there are only a couple of items left on the list.”

Tim’s grocery agenda wasn't like the average person’s list. Instead of randomly writing down ingredients, he would divide it all by store sections to maximize convenience. He had every aisle memorized and would jot down the aisle number first at the top, followed by the groceries you would need to get at the bottom. 

It was unusual, but it was definitely more efficient. 

“Or I could drag you to the back exit, get on my knees and suck your cock,” you offered innocently. 

He didn’t make a sound at that, but almost exactly like in cartoons, you could see how his face turned slowly red, from the base of his neck all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

As cute as the reaction was, it wasn’t near the main reason why you liked to mess with Tim so much. 

“Let’s just complete this list,” he huffed indignantly, “Wait- shit. See what you did? We missed something in the refrigerated foods section.”

“What is it?”

You grabbed the can of whipped cream before he could. He narrowed his eyes at you. 

“Pshhhtt,” you mimicked the sound, and when he was least suspecting it, brushed the cap of the whipped cream against one of his nipples. 

“Wh-what the f- stop,” he jolted. 

“Pshhhtt,” you brushed it on his other nipple. 

“I swear you’re-”

“Pshhtt,” you continued, but this time, you brushed it at the front of his crotch, earning an sharp inhale from him. 

Then, maintaining eye contact, you stuck out your tongue and flicked it up and down in a suggestive licking motion. 

He roughly snatched the can from you and threw it into the trolley with such force you were surprised it didn’t shatter. Then, he turned to you and scowled. “You’re going to regret this. A lot.”

And then he pushed the cart to the next section of his list, ignoring the delighted girlfriend he left behind. 

Inside, you were gushing with excitement. Push Tim’s buttons for a bit, and you get to see his other side. You bit your lip distractedly at the mere thought of it.

“Coffee. Coffee. Coffee...” Tim muttered to himself absently, a frequent habit of his. 

“Oh, no. You promised,” you scolded with displeasure etched across your features. “You promised that after pulling off the last few days- hell, the last few weeks- that you’d give up coffee for a bit so you could rest.”

“I know,” he nodded blankly, “But I need coffee for energy.”

“You don’t need energy to rest,” you argued, “You took the next week off from your day and night time activities. _I_ even took the week off so I could spend time with you.”

“Then you’ll need coffee too.”

“What? What for?”

His eyes radiated intensity as it made contact with your own, and the corner of his lips tilted sideways into a smirk. “Did you really think you could get away with this, baby?”

He ignored you afterwards, speeding from aisle to aisle to complete the list, leaving you in a state of excitement. 

You expected the car ride to be him complaining to you about how you turned him on, but on the contrary, he was silent the whole way. However, his grip on the steering wheel and the accelerating speed of the car spoke volumes. 

“Tim? You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he grit, continuing to glare at the road. From that angle, you could see his sharp jaw clenching. 

“You’re driving pretty fast there, buddy,” you pointed out, stifling a giggle. 

“I’ve driven faster.”

“Now it seems like you’re the one who’s mad at me,” you smirked. 

“Mad? No, I’m not mad at you,” he let out a humorless chuckle, “I’m furious with you.”

“But why?” you pouted. 

“Why?” he repeated, “Why?”

Without taking his eyes off the road, he grabbed your wrist and shoved it onto his crotch. 

“ _This_ is why.”

Your eyes widen at the feel of his hard erection trapped under the confines of his jeans. 

He took a deep breath and put his hand back on the steering wheel. Three and nine o’clock position, per usual. 

“You’re so hard, Tim,” you purred, giving him a squeeze that didn’t phase him one bit.

“And whose fault is that?” he huffed, “Now please stop. We’ll be home soon.”

“Ten minutes is not soon enough, Tim.”

“We’ll be there in five.”

Home was a nice apartment in Old Gotham with large windows, and most importantly for Gotham City, a safe garage. But despite being the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, it was a very humble abode for someone of his social status. 

It was one of the things you loved about Tim. He didn’t want the lavish lifestyle, just a comfortable place to work and rest. 

The elevator ride up was quiet but intense, the silence making you jittery. You knew what was coming next, which was why you had provoked him in the first place. 

_Ding_ went the elevator, its doors opening. 

Tim nodded at you to go ahead first while keeping the doors open, being the absolute gentleman he was. 

He inserted the key to the apartment door.

You gulped. 

He twisted the knob and pushed it open. 

Your heart was hammering against your chest. 

Taking a nervous step inside, you dropped the grocery bags on the counter and waited. You heard him close the door and lock it, and then his soft footsteps inching closer towards you. 

He did it on purpose, letting his footsteps be heard, because you knew he had naturally developed the habit of walking silently- all of _them_ did. He did it so you could anticipate his arrival, until he was just a hair’s breadth away from your back. So close that you could feel his heat radiate onto you. 

And he stood there for a bit, not moving an inch. And again, it was all done with purpose. He wanted you to get nervous because he _wasn’t_ touching you yet, because he _hadn’t_ slammed you against the wall and kissed you hard. 

You could almost feel the electricity between you, and you knew that he was just as extremely aroused as you were, if not for the hardness that was poking into the flesh above your ass. 

It was like a game.Who would break the silence first? 

You heard him take a deep breath, and then sigh. 

“Why’d you have to go and provoke me like that, sweetheart?” 

Ah, fuck, you really pushed him overboard this time. You recognized that voice. It was clear and soft, barely even a whisper, yet it was laced with a silent threat that made you start sweating. 

It was a dangerous voice that Tim Drake had used, and now you weren’t sure if this was all going according to your plan or his. 

“Y-you’re the one who didn’t notice me last night,” you stuttered. 

“And I said I’d make up for it, didn’t I?” he drawled, resting his hands on your hips, finally touching you. “Yet, you still pushed me.”

Most people thought that Tim was the gentle, passive one in the family. Hell, you thought so yourself. And he was, for the most part. He was soft spoken and awkward, he was sweet and thoughtful. 

But most people didn’t know how much he repressed himself. His frustrations and his desires, all for the sake of _objectivity_. 

You learnt that about him the first night the two of you had sex, though catching you off guard, you were pleasantly surprised. 

“So what do you have to say for yourself?” he whispered in your ear, his breath tickling. 

Were you going to try your luck and push him further?

“Absolutely nothing.” Yes, you were. 

“Baby...” he warned, still in that soft and soothing tone, “Are you really going to make me punish you?”

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” you arrogantly defied. 

The moment that last word left your mouth, you felt him spin you fast to face him. And now, you were looking up at him. 

His eyes were dark, his pink lips slightly parted- but he looked calm. Dangerously calm. 

And that was Tim Drake. He had authoritarian control over his emotions, keeping a straight face the whole time. Calculative and cold- that is, until he let go. 

It had been a while since he properly let go, and you were trying to draw out that side of him that day. 

“Get on your knees,” he muttered.

You raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Now,” his eyes flashed with annoyance. So you did what you were told, and now you were eye level with his crotch, appreciating the contour of his covered bulge. 

You looked back up at him. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Without a moment’s hesitation, you immediately unbuckled his belt and took his cock out of his briefs. 

He let out the tiniest sigh that anyone could have missed if they weren’t waiting for it. 

His cock stood tall and proud, the tip already leaking, and you could see how it pulsated gently in the rhythm of his heartbeat, brushing against his t-shirt and staining it with his pre-cum. 

You gripped his shaft- 

“Wait,” he stopped you. “Safe word?”

“Carotids.”

“And when your mouth is full?”

“Tap three times.”

“Good girl. Go on. And no hands,” he instructed.

And with just that, you knew your plan had succeeded.

You shifted closer to him to position your mouth over his shaft, gently massaging it with your lips, slowly getting it wet with licks and dribbles of spit. You worked your way up from the base to the tip, then started sucking on it with the smallest pressure. 

His breaths were getting heavier by the second, and you could already start to hear his little gasps. 

Time to take it up a notch. 

You took him in your mouth, sliding your lips down until his head hit the back of your throat. 

“Hnng, fuck,” he moaned loudly.

When you first started dating, you found out that Tim had full control over his reactions to horror movie jumpscares and being punched in the face. He basically had control over a lot of normal human instinctive reactions. The one thing he had no control over, though, was how expressive he was when feeling pleasure. 

You bobbed your head up and down his shaft, taking him in with finesse thanks to your many practice sessions with him while he took breaks from work. You studied his reactions closely, and got well at reading his expressions. 

His eyebrows were now drawn together, and you knew that he had begun to lose himself in the feeling, so you slid his cock out of your mouth and grinned up at him. 

He looked at you. 

“Are you teasing me?” he asked. 

“Whatever do you mean, Tim?” you smirked. 

“Oh, no baby,” he shook his head, then suddenly grabbed a fistful of your hair from the back of your head, “You don’t get to do that to me today. Mouth open, hands at the back, I’m going to fuck your face like you deserve.”

He shoved his cock into your mouth roughly, the sudden invasion making you gag and tear up, and started to fuck himself with your mouth, thrusting his hips while controlling your movements with the hand on your head. 

“Fuuck,” he groaned, “Fuck, baby. I love it when your throat close around me like that.”

You could hear the vulgar sounds of yourself gagging on his cock. And then, like a routine whenever he snapped like he did, he jammed himself deep, forcing your mouth to go all the way down and touch the skin on the base of his cock, and stayed there while your throat fought its hardest to push him out.

“Argh, that’s it baby,” he hissed, “5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Okay, breathe, breathe.”

He took himself out to allow you to breathe, drool dribbling everywhere while you gasped for air. 

“Good girl, good girl,” he wiped your tears away, “Again.”

He tapped his dick on your lips, and you opened obediently to allow him to choke you with his cock. 

“Fucking- fuck-” he gasped, “5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Breathe, sweetheart.”

You panted for air, aware that you were a huge mess, as you felt your shirt get soaked. 

“One more, baby. Fuck, you look so pretty with my cock down your throat. A little bit longer, okay?” he coaxed, “ 8.. 7… 6… 5…” 

Through teary eyes, you tried to look up at him. You saw him smirking, his face tilted to the side to get a better view of you choking on his dick, which made you squeeze your thighs together. 

“...4...3...2...1… Okay, baby breathe,” he took his cock out and started caressing your hair, “Good girl. Now open up again.”

You complied to him, letting your mouth fall open on command. This time when he pushed himself inside, he started fucking your mouth roughly again, twisting his fist in your hair until you could feel it sting, controlling the pace of your mouth on his cock. 

“Fuck, baby, fuck,” he moaned out loud, “I’m gonna come inside your mouth, baby girl. Fuck, you look so pretty being fucked in the face.”

Even if you wanted to reply, you couldn’t. Your mouth was being used aggressively by him, and soon after you could feel his pace getting sloppier. 

“Baby, baby, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed, “Fuck, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come-”

Tim was relatively quiet during the day with other people unless he’s explaining or contributing to something. He would add a few quips and snarky remarks, but he was never the one to fully exhibit his emotions. 

But sex? He was the most vocal during sex. 

He let out a low and long moan, mixed with breathy pants. Tim’s sex sounds drove you insane. It was him truly _letting go_. 

You felt the warm splash of his cum inside your mouth and like the good girl Tim said you were, you swallowed down every last drop. 

Looking up at him through hooded eyes, you gave him a grin. 

“Your mouth makes me come so fast,” he chuckled, “Come up here, sweetheart.”

Your legs were shaky, and you were burning with desire and arousal, but you managed to stand up. 

He pressed his mouth to yours, but it wasn’t a kiss. Instead, he shoved his tongue inside your mouth and started exploring it, as if he was trying to lick you clean. 

“I love tasting myself in your mouth.”

“Tim,” you breathed, dizzy with want. 

“Look at you,” he took a step back and looked at you up and down, “Such a messy girl. Your shirt is soaked. Take it off and show me what you’re wearing underneath.”

You immediately started stripping, lifting your shirt above your head, pulling down your jeans to reveal the red lace lingerie that consisted of breast cups and lace covering only the middle section of your abdomen, going down to the lace panties, that were secure with knots on either sides like a bikini bottom. For ease of access, of course. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” he groaned, pulling you against him, hands squeezing your ass. You could feel his wet cock get hard again against your tummy. 

A hand travelled to your left breast- where you stitched _his_ symbol, squeezing it. 

“You better burn this image in your mind, Tim,” you smirked, “For not noticing me last night.” 

“The best part about having a photographic memory is that I don't have to,” he smiled, “I can conjure this image of you whenever I want. You sucking my cock, you wearing the sexiest Red Robin uniform to ever exist, and… you lying down on the bed with your legs spread open.”

You got the hint and gave him a peck on the lips before turning to head to the bedroom. Tim didn’t follow behind you, but you got on the bed anyway, lying down on the white sheets and spreading your legs, eager to fulfil his fantasy. 

Touching yourself slowly, your hands traveled down to your thighs, caressing your own skin, finally going between your thighs and gasping at how wet and turned on you were. 

You started to touch yourself over the lace panties, moaning at the relief of pleasure. 

Lost in your own dirty thoughts, you jumped when you heard footsteps coming closer. Tim was leaning at the doorway, smirking at you with his arms crossed. 

Completely naked, his hard cock bobbing against his abs. 

“Couldn’t wait, huh?” he chuckled, entering the room to stand at the foot of the bed proudly. 

“Tim, please,” you groaned, “Need you.”

“Aww,” he cooed, “Are you begging?”

“Yes,” you whined, grinding the heel of your hand on your clit, lifting your hips off the bed. “Please, Tim.”

“Okay, since you asked so nicely.”

He bent down and buried his face in your crotch. 

And then took a long, deep breath. 

“Mmm, baby,” he purred, “You smell fucking divine.”

He opened his mouth and laid his tongue flat against your covered pussy, letting the heat and the wetness from his saliva consume your center. 

“I can taste you through this,” he gasped, “What the fuck? You’re leaking through. And I only just touched you.”

You let out a desperate whine. 

“Jesus, you really like getting your face fucked, huh?” he chuckled, fingers deftly untying the knot on either sides of your panties to expose your pussy to him. “I’m not going to eat you out. This is a punishment. I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to use this pussy. Okay?”

“Please,” you breathed. 

He lined his cock to your entrance, and without warning, immediately thrusted in deep. 

You yelped at the sudden, delicious stretch, appreciating the feeling of him filling you up. 

“Fuck!” he cried, “Fuck, you’re so wet, it went in just like that. Fuck, baby, fuck.”

He grabbed the back of your knees and lifted them up, spreading your legs wide so he could start the brutal pace of pummeling into you. 

“Fuck! Tim!” you sobbed, utterly consumed by the pleasure. Because Tim’s cock was so fucking perfectly shaped, every time he penetrated you, he was already touching your deep spot. 

“Baby, your pussy,” he groaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so good.”

“Tim, I’m going to-”

Suddenly, the euphoria was all gone. His cock wasn’t in your pussy, and he had his hand around your throat, leaning down above you. 

“Baby,” he whispered in your ear with the same cold voice, “You’re not going to come until I tell you to, okay? I’m going to fuck you until _I_ come, and I’m going to come inside you, but you’re not going to come.”

“No!” you shook your head miserably as your voice came out hoarsely, “Please, Tim, I-I can’t take it.”

He leaned back and gave you a chilling smirk, “You wanted to be Red Robin so badly, didn’t you? Well, Red Robin doesn’t beg or whine. So you’re going to take my punishment and deal with it.”

He plunged himself inside you again, hips battering against the back of your thighs as he held your legs up while he fucked you hard. You wanted to come, so so bad, but you tried your best to resist, because you knew it would be even worse if you disobeyed him. 

“That’s it, baby,” he panted, “That’s a good girl. Don’t come. Do _not_ fucking come. Fuck. Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck I’m gonna-”

You felt him spill his warmth into your pussy as he let out a loud groan. You bit your lip hard, anything to resist coming without his permission. Tim slowed down with his thrusts, his eyes tightly shut, his mouth hanging open, a thin sheen of sweat on the surface of his hard and toned body, making it glisten. 

He took out his cock, and you felt his cum leak out of your hole, dripping down your ass and onto the bed. 

“Mmm,” he moaned, looking down at your pussy. He then went down at your crotch, and used his thumbs to spread your pussy lips wide open, playing with his cum and rubbing it all over your cunt. 

“Fuck! Tim!” you shouted because you suddenly felt his tongue on you- this time licking you up from your hole to your clit, lapping it between your folds, dipping it back inside your cunt, going to circle on your clit again. 

And connecting his lips to your pussy, taking it all into his mouth. 

“I love tasting myself on your pussy, baby,” he slurped, “I love tasting your juices when it’s mixed with mine.”

The way Tim ate you out was like no other. Tim was proficient in everything he did, and he tried to do it as perfectly as he could, and that included bedroom activities.

It was the way his tongue darted between your folds, knowing exactly where to apply pressure or focus more on, and the way he knew what movement you liked through his many previous experiments and exploration. 

It meant that whenever he went down on you, you wouldn’t last long. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” he pointed out, getting back on his knees, “Can’t have that, can we? Just a bit more, baby.”

“Tim, come on,” you pleaded, “I need to come, Tim, _please_.”

“Soon, sweetheart,” he answered, teasing your slick opening with the head of his cock, “Soon after I fuck my cum back into you, okay?”

You groaned. Tim was especially descriptive and eloquent in bed, which made it all the more harder to follow his orders. 

He plunged back in easily, and you were full again. Full of his hard cock and his warm cum. 

The angles in which Tim fucked you was also calculated, as well as the paces in which you liked to be fucked. The two of you would go weeks without sex because you respected Tim’s exigency to do the job and fulfil his goals. 

But when he had his time off, it was like the sex never stopped. 

All the frustrations he kept locked away would spill out during these times, and Tim being the ambitious person he is, would find a new goal to fixate on. 

You. 

Your weaknesses, your preferences, your kinks and your sensitive spots. He would discover so much about your body, more than you yourself knew, because he would try different techniques, different approaches, all the while remembering and silently noting every observation and filing them away in that brilliant brain of his. 

And all of that swiftly brought you close to your peak not long after the first penetration. 

He was pounding you hard and fast, chasing his third orgasm of the day, and quickly bringing about your first. 

“Tim, please,” you sobbed as you stared at him, his mouth open to breathe in his heavy pants, his long hair messy and poking into his eyes and sticking to his sweaty forehead, his biceps rippling as he held your legs up. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” he nodded, eyes closed and head thrown back, “Come with me. Come with me now. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-”

Finally, under Tim’s command, you let yourself go. You felt the approaching heat that spread from your centre and up to your chest and down to your toes, the tightness that almost paralysed your body, the white hot waves of pleasure that rippled through you. 

You came hard and intense, your pussy fluttering around his cock, which was still pumping into you, drawing out every last bit of your ecstasy. 

The warmth that leaked into you was accompanied by Tim’s signature orgasm noise- a mix of a high pitched whine and a low octave groan, all long and stuttered as he choked on his breaths. 

He collapsed onto you with a tired sigh, lips crashing against yours as he kissed you properly this time. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

“Fuck, indeed,” you replied. 

“I’m going to take it out.”

“Okay, slowly please- aah, fuck.”

“Mmm?”

“No, it’s just your cum. You have so much cum, Tim, Jesus.”

He chuckled and settled next to you, pulling you into his arms. You felt his cum dribble down onto the sheets, just creating an absolute mess.

“I still have more where that came from.”

“God, you’re such a cum freak,” you laughed, turning around to face him. “I’m absolutely filled.”

“You like it though,” he smiled. 

“I do,” you admitted, “Feels nice and warm. Not to mention, the sight of it turns you on again.”

“Which reminds me,” he added, “Do _not_ try to turn me on in public ever again. I do not need someone taking pictures of the CEO of W.E with a fucking tent in his jeans. Vicki Vale would sprint with that headline.”

“You deserved it,” you pouted.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry for not noticing you last night. I was tired. But you look… fucking sexy. Jesus.”

“Admit it, it was the Red Robin thing that turned you on the most, right?” you wiggled your eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” he conceded, “I don’t know why. It could be the instinctual habit of humans to place a form of territorial symbolism on their partners.”

He absentmindedly moved his hand to your left breast and cupped and squeezed. “Fuck. To think that my mind gets overrun by basic animal instincts… I love seeing you in my color. Wearing my symbol. Fuck, I think I-”

“God, you’re hard again aren’t you?”

“Sorry,” he blushed, “I think I snapped again. Though, I’m sure that was your plan all along.”

“You’re the detective here,” you grinned. 

“And you’re getting better at manipulating me,” he pointed out. 

“Tim, that wasn’t manipulation. That was _seduction_ ,” you teased, “And it’s not that hard. You may be the youngest CEO in Gotham with a genius level IQ, but you’re still a _man_.”

“Fine, you asked for it,” he got up and hovered over you, “Ready for round two? I’ve got this thing in mind that I want to try out.”

“Well, how could I say no to that?”


End file.
